


Body Swap

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rokkaku talks to his escorts after they return home from a mission. However, all of them are acting differently, and he is a little confused as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: what about when Kirishima switches bodies or personality with Saeki, Tagami switches with Hirahara, and Kinoshita switches with Tanizaki? 
> 
> Admin Notes: All the confusion and abuse that could come from this idea… I LOVE IT! -Admin Hirahara

Rokkaku found that it had been a very hectic morning. Not just because he had trouble finding his escorts, but also because they seemed to be… acting differently than usual. Saeki seemed as if he was in some sort of a mood, not acting like his usual self. He wore a plain face instead of his soft one, and responded rather strangely. with short and quick answers instead of his well thought out sentences. “If I didn’t know any better…” Rokkaku thought to himself, “Saeki’s acting a lot like Kirishima.”

His thoughts weren’t confirmed until he saw Kirishima afterwards, who was actually smiling for once and running around with papers in his hands. “Oh, Rokkaku-san! I’m just handing out the missons!” He had said in a very happy tone. Was his voice also higher? He also walked with a little bit of bounce in his steps.

“Isn’t it Saeki’s job to give out the missons?” Rokkaku asked. Kirishima nodded quickly.

“Yup!” He said, hurrying off. It was all very out of character, and very much, in fact, like how Saeki usually acted.

“It couldn’t be that they switched personalities… could it?” Rokkaku wondered. The next he encountered was Kinoshita, but maybe it wasn’t. He was about to ask he emerald eyed escort something about how Saeki and Kirishima was acting weird, but before he even got the chance to, he saw that Kinoshita was glaring angrily ahead. His teeth were clenched, and he looked like he was going to punch the first thing that moved. However, once Kinoshita saw Rokkaku, his emotions changed from angry to… more relaxed.

“Rokkaku-san!” He saluted, more proper than usual. “I have already received my mission, and I’ll head out right away!”

“…Right…” Rokkaku said, eying the escort. It wasn’t the norm for Kinoshita to be so uptight. “Well, I suppose that’s all I need… carry on.” So it must be everyone who’s acting off today… Rokkaku concluded. He had decided to confirm his beliefs by finding everyone else and making sure they weren’t acting strangely. Or, he should say, were acting strangely.

Tagami was way more upbeat than he normally was. He responded loudly and when Rokkaku asked if he was going back to sleep, Tagami said he was going to go check up on Giara instead. Tanizaki was very relaxed, the scowl gone from his face completely. He was rather skippy, and Rokkaku couldn’t tell if he had just had alcohol or not. Hirahara was found sleeping in the dining hall, and when he did wake up, he acted rather bitter.

Which left Rokkaku where he was now, confused and a bit lost. “So… Saeki and Kirishima are acting like each other, Kinoshita and Tanizaki are acting like each other, and Hirahara and Tagami are acting like each other.” With that (sort of) understood, it was time to figure out how exactly this had happened. Maybe it was a just a trick, and all the escorts were just acting, but it was rather too convincing.

“What were they doing last night?” Rokkaku asked the walls, thinking back. He really wasn’t sure because he hadn’t been with them. If he remembered correctly, though, they were all sent on a mission together, and when they came back, they were all exhausted and went straight to sleep. “Something must have happened on the mission.” Rokkaku decided. However, they were all doing their jobs now, and since it didn’t seem to bother them and their duty, Rokkaku let them be. Surely it would all pass over eventually.

—

“Do you think Rokkaku suspects anything?” Saeki asked, who was actually Kirishima. The day was winding down to an end, and the six escorts were gathered in the break room.

“I think he knows…” Hirahara groaned, who was actually Tagami.

“This is all because you hit the Obake with your ax, didn’t you?” Kinoshita, who was Tanizaki, yelled.

“How rude! If I didn’t hit it, it wouldn’t have died!” Tanizaki, who was Kinoshita, retaliated.

The previous night’s events were all rather strange. The six went on a mission to catch a shapeshifting Obake, only to have it cast some sort of aura over them as it died. It switched their bodies around, and when they woke up, they couldn’t find a solution at all. Apparently, according to Saeki in Kirishima’s body, the effects would wear off after twenty four hours. That also meant for the previous eleven hours, they had free reign over each other’s bodies.

That meant Hirahara slept everywhere for most of the day, Tanizaki got very drunk and was acting a bit loopy, Kirishima had been playing the piano and handing out reports, Kinoshita had spent the entire day in the training room, Tagami got kicked multiple times by Giara, and Saeki had more or less given everyone the unintentional cold shoulder.

“Just a little longer, and this will be all over.” Kirishima, who was Saeki, said.

“You better not have done anything with weird with my body…” Hirahara, who was Tagami, glared at Tagami, who was Hirahara.

“Nope! Not at all!” was the reply. “Ah… except you might have a few broken ribs…“ The event ended with Hirahara hitting Tagami, hard, not knowing his own strength, and knocking the amber eyed escort into the wall, causing a dent to result.


End file.
